The present invention relates to a putter head for a putter for golf, and more particularly, relates to a putter head including a face insert mounted in a face surface of a head main body thereof.
The putter for golf is a club for use mainly for hitting a ball on a green to roll the ball toward a cup. The putter head may be constructed so as to soften a feeling of putting by mounting a face insert in a face surface thereof.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-117635 describes an invention that the face insert is constructed of a high hardness portion and a low hardness portion whereas the high hardness portion is formed such that a thickness thereof decreases gradually from its central portion to its peripheral portion. A putter head using this face insert has a characteristic that the feeling of putting is soft and a putting sound is high.